


Newport

by ltkcoolnessluver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crime Solving, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery solving, college town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltkcoolnessluver/pseuds/ltkcoolnessluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are happening in the town of Newport, and the only ones brave enough to investigate are a band of teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newport

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an AU so many things are going to be different. For example: Hermann does not yet have his leg injury. Also, the years that the origional fandom states that the characters were born in is obsolete for this story since it is set in the 1960s.

The Newport Gazette  
Newport, 6 June 1966

 

Murder Shocks the Citizens of Newport  
19-Year-Old Boy Found Dead Under the Chirchistan Bridge

By Stiles Neuwriter  
The body of a young man was found   
under the Chirchistan Bridge last   
night. The body was later identified   
as that of Yancy Becket, a 19-  
year-old college student at   
Newport’s Quellig University.   
He sustained multiple stab wounds  
to the back of the neck and the  
throat. The murder weapon, a 4”   
switchblade knife was found only a  
few meters away from the body.  
We met with the parents and  
siblings of the victim to see what   
they thought of the situation.  
“I just don’t understand how  
this could have happened,” stated a  
distraught Mrs. Becket. “Who, in their right minds, would take my little boy away from me?” The father of the victim also stated, “We have two other kids. How are they supposed to sleep at night knowing that this happened to their brother? I desperately hope that the bastard who stole my son from me is found soon. Both for the content of my family and the safety of everyone in Newport.”  
“An ongoing investigation is underway to find the killer,” says Officer Barbrady of the Newport Police. “All citizens of Newport are advised to stay as safe as possible, and to be on the watch for any suspicious behavior.”   
If you have any leads as to who the killer could be, please call:   
(757) 247-2500


End file.
